


Sawdust

by rathernotmyname



Series: Fictober! 2020 [26]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Bazil the Bunny, Caused by Bunnies, Chaos, Continuation of "Hope", Fictober! Day 26, Fluff and Humor, Gene is just Coping, M/M, Maelys the Bunny, Rabbits, Snaf is 200 percent Done, just a normal day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/pseuds/rathernotmyname
Summary: Snafu loses his hammer. Eugene loses his shit. These events seem to be unrelated, but thanks to two long-eared menaces in the house, the opposite is the case.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober! 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050200
Kudos: 3





	Sawdust

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORK BEING HOSTED OR REPOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OR WEBSITES OTHER THAN ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN WITHOUT MY APPROVAL, PARTICULARLY APPS WITH AD REVENUE AND SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES.

“Gene, where the fuck did my hammer go?”

“Is that a serious question or are you being ambiguous?”

“Ha-ha.” 

Snafu straightens up from where he kneels on the floor before the closet, brows almost meeting in the middle with how hard he frowns. 

“I swear to you, I just saw it laying around somewhere. When I repaired the kitchen cabinet-”

“That was four months ago, Merriell,” Eugene sighs, putting his newspaper aside to help with the search. 

Snafu scratches his head, eyebrows flying to his hairline. “That long ago? ‘M gettin’ old.”

“Sure you are. Almost ready for retirement. Maybe you left it outside, or took it to work with you?”

“Why would I do that? We got hammers at work. Better ones, too.”

They still look outside and go through Snafu’s overalls, even searching the kitchen cabinets, without success. The hammer remains missing.

Snafu regards the nails sticking out of the wall and the picture frames on the floor below it with a miffed expression while he’s slumped on the couch, scratching behind Bazil’s ears. The rabbit nibbles a carrot. 

Eugene puts the last pots and pans back into the cabinets and flops down on a chair. 

“Must’ve left it at work,” he says, shrugging.

Snafu nods, face journeying through a couple of facial expressions in record time. 

“Must’ve,” he says unhappily. “Can’t believe I’m getting so forgetful.”

“What, are you scared you’re getting senile?” Eugene snorts, but at Snafu’s helpless look he softens his voice. “Don’t worry none. I forget stuff all the time, too, right? You drive my books to school regularly because I always forget to pack them.”

Snafu murmurs his agreement, but he still looks discontented.

“But I coulda sworn I left it in here. Always too lazy to put it back into the kit, but I didn’t put it in my pocket or some shit.”

Eugene lifts his hands, palms turned to the sky in an I don’t know-gesture. Then he lets one arm fall back down and reaches with his other to pet Bazil’s soft little head. 

“Did you hide the hammer, Bazil?” he asks, smiling when the white rabbit disregards his carrot to briefly lick his fingers in affection. Or maybe just to lick the salt off that Eugene had spilled while searching in vain. 

“He didn’t do nothing but shed the last few weeks,” Snafu grumbles, petting Bazil’s back once and lifting up a handful of snow-white fur that comes loose with the movement. “He’s working on his winter pelt.”

“Busy bunny,” Eugene says proudly, nudging the carrot back into Bazil’s range of vision when the rabbit doesn’t seem to find it anymore. 

He could be a little stupid sometimes, but it’s more than rectified by their shared cleverness.

Speaking of…

“Where’s Maelys?” Eugene asks, pulling back and kneeling down to take a look under their threadbare couch. 

“Don’t know,” Snafu mumbles, stretching out his skinny legs and leaning back. The sound of a saxophone being tuned reaches their ears; the street musicians have arrived for their daily concert. “Maybe visiting the neighbors.”

“I’m hearing something,” Eugene argues, crawling on the floor, nose pointing down, looking like a dog following a trace.

Snafu enjoys the view for a while, then he sets Bazil down on the couch in a whirl of white fur and kneels down next to where Eugene has pressed his right ear to the floor. 

“She speaking to you? Stomping Morse code on the floor with her feet?” he grins, knocking his knuckles on the floor for emphasis. 

To both of their surprise, a dull-sounding stomp answers him.

“Well,” Eugene says triumphantly. Snafu blinks in astonishment. 

He reaches for the handle of the cupboard, turning the key and opening it.

And lo and behold, there sits Maelys, looking disgruntled at her new hiding place having been compromised, next to a small pile of what looks like saw dust.

Snafu tuts and lifts the bunny out of the cupboard. “How in God’s name did you get in there, Maelys? The door was fucking locked!” 

Eugene doesn’t bother to wonder about that, because those bunnies seems to be able to go through walls. No door handle, lock, cage or fence has ever kept them away from somewhere they wanted to go. 

He makes to close the cupboard again, when he gives the pile of saw dust a fleeting look. Frowning, he stretches out a hand and reaches into the pile, fingers hitting cold, rough metal. When he pulls his hand back out, fingers closed around that strange object, feeling a little worried that Maelys had eaten rat poison or something, he finds that the metal thing looks very much like the head of a hammer.

A little bit of the handle still sticks in it, the rest partially eaten and reduced to a pile of wood graters on the bottom of a locked cabinet.

“Snaf,” Eugene says, breath hitching with effort to not burst out laughing, “Snaf, I found something.”

As Snafu sets the brown rabbit down and walks back to Eugene’s side, he’s accompanied by Maelys stomping her foot on the floor in outrage, shortly followed by a stomp from Bazil out of empathy. 

Then, both bunnies quickly scamper out of the living room and away as Eugene wheezes in laughter while showing his boyfriend what was left the missing hammer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my bunnies did this. Not a hammer, but a whole-ass, 3 feet tall cardboard box. It was gone and eaten in like six days. It was wild. I fucking love rabbits.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
